Jealous Guy Blues
by The Smell Of Summer
Summary: [Oneshot] Although he would never admit it, Taylor Doose was jealous of Luke Danes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Unfortunately. It'd be pretty awesome if I did though.

A/N: So this is a really short oneshot. I don't really know where this came from, other than boredom and feeling sad for Taylor because no one ever writes anything about him.

--------------------------------------

Taylor Doose had a secret. A deep, dark, no one will ever know it secret. The kind of secret that consumes you and takes over you. That you spend all the time thinking about.

Although he would never admit it, Taylor Doose was jealous of Luke Danes. It was utterly ridiculous, Taylor being _at least_ 10 years older than Luke, yet he couldn't control it.

Taylor had been jealous of Luke for as long as he could remember. Luke was the only person that had ever stood up to Taylor. Taylor wouldn't even be able to stand up to himself.

Back when Luke was in high school and Taylor first opened the market all Taylor ever heard about around town was Butch Danes. How Butch was so perfect and so handsome and how he was the star of the track team. Taylor was on the hockey team and no one made that big of a deal when they had a great season. Then later everyone talked about how sad it was when Luke's dad died, but how creative it was that he turned the hardware store into a diner. No one talked like that when Taylor opened his market.

He wanted to be Luke. He wanted to rely solely on himself. He wanted to be successful; he wanted people to care about him.

That's why he bought the flower shop. That's why he built that window. He wanted to see how Luke did it. He wanted to know how Luke managed to be a grumpy, anti-social, festival hater and yet still have everyone like him.

He still remembered the day when his jealousy hit an all time high.

_Liz Danes and her friend Carrie (or Crazy Carrie as she was often called by the kids at Stars Hollow High) came into the market._

_"Do you want to come over tonight?" Liz asked Carrie._

_"And miss a chance to see your brother? No way. Maybe I'll even get to see him in his boxers again." Carrie responded and Liz laughed. "Seriously Liz, your brother is hot! And he's the star of the track team, so of course he has grrrreat legs."_

_"Carrie. He's my brother stop talking about him like that." Liz playfully slapped Carrie's arm._

_"Did you know Maria likes Butch? There's no way she'd ever stand a chance with him."_

_"Not like you would either."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Butch and I made out under the bleachers," Carrie smugly told her friend._

_"You did not!"_

_"Well, not really, but that's what I'm telling everyone."_

_"Oh you dog!"_

It wasn't that Taylor had liked Carrie, in fact Taylor could barely stand Carrie, she was so giggly and noisy, but Carrie was an attractive girl, and Taylor knew no attractive girl had ever talked about him that way.

Why did Luke always get everything he wanted? He had a good business, he had good health, he was anti-social and moody, yet he had friends and he had Lorelai Gilmore.

Everyone knew that Lorelai and Luke were destined to be together, yet that didn't stop Taylor from trying to break them up. If he was alone, why shouldn't Luke be too?

He thought if anyone deserved to be in love it was him. He was kind, he helped the town, and he was (for the most part) stable.

Every day Taylor watched through the window. Sometimes he wished Luke would move, or get sick of him and paint over the stupid window.

Why did Luke deserve to be happy when Taylor wasn't?

Taylor knew he was getting a bit obsessive, yet he couldn't help it. Everyday he would find some reason to go and bother Luke. To make him angry. He held as many town functions as he could and asked Luke to help at all of them. He wanted to make Luke as miserable as possible.

He got in Luke's face every time Jess screwed up. He danced inside with happiness when Rachel left Luke and again when Luke and Nicole got divorced. He got ribbons when Lorelai and Luke broke up, to rub it in his face. He tried to deny Luke Old Man Twickham's house, so that he and Lorelai wouldn't live together. He thought for sure that April's appearance would break up Luke and Lorelai's relationship, but he was wrong.

Taylor would do everything possible to rid the town, and himself of Luke, but for now, all he could do was sit and watch through the window.


End file.
